Liquid Meltdown
by TheWickedQuill
Summary: What would really happen if two transgenics got good and drunk? Original Cindy and Axel decide to find out...MA


**Title: ****Liquid Meltdown****  
**Author: jracklesfan77  
Show: DA  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Type: Standalone. Complete  
Pairing: M/A

**Summary: **What would really happen if two transgenics got good and drunk? Original Cindy and Axel decide to find out...

**Author's Note**This story is in response to Izabelevans' challenge 'I Dare You!'. Thanks Iz, for the inspiration you never fail to give me!**  
**

**Liquid Meltdown**

It was late. She was drunk. And looking over at the three transgenics who were stone-cold sober, she felt a pang of frustration. It just wasn't fair! Her transgenic friends never seemed to get drunk enough to completely let loose. But this time, she'd come prepared. Pulling 2 large bottles from her bag, Cindy smiled. Mole's home-made death-brew, his creation, the harsh alcoholic drink he lovingly called Liquid Meltdown. It was known to knock the lizard man out on occasion, and Cindy had asked for a supply of her own to use on Max and Alec. If it was strong enough to send Mole to la-la land, it would work on her friends.

Tapping Axel on the shoulder, she pointed to the bottles. He shot her a questioning look and received a loud laughing reply.

"I need your help."

She glanced quickly at Max and Alec who were so deeply involved in a verbal sparring session that they were unaware of their surroundings. It was loud and pulsing in Crash that evening, Max's shouting and Alec's low grunts of pain were interspersed by the rumbling snores Sketchy was making from deep within a bowl of pretzels.

"What exactly would that entail?" he replied, looking down at the bottles and back up to her face. Cindy's eyes were alive and dancing with mischief. It made Axel smile broadly. When Cindy had a plan, fun was sure to follow.

"Original Cindy's been thinkin'. She thinks its time to get them two drunk. I need you to substitute these," she indicated to the two bottles of liquid, "for those," she finished, pointing to Alec's bottle of Scotch and Max's bottle of Bourbon. "Can you do that?"

"You have to ask?" he winked, grabbing the Bourbon and Scotch and downing them quickly. Their friends hadn't even blinked at the disappearance of their drinks. Slipping Cindy's bottles under the table, along with the other two empty ones, he proceeded to pour the mystery brew into the empty receptacles.

"Done," he said with a smug smile as he replaced the bottles next to his friends. Raising a glass in his hand, Axel nudged Alec's leg with his own and cleared his throat.

"To friendship!" he declared, knocking glasses with Cindy's. Max and Alec stilled, eyes dropping to their drinks as they realized how they'd been ignoring their friends. Picking their own glasses up, they echoed Axel's toast and downed their drinks.

"God, that stings!" Alec grimaced as his throat pushed down the rancid liquor. "I musta got your drink, Maxie."

"And this must be _yours,_" she coughed, sputtering through her swallow, throat burning as she forced the drink down. "What the hell are you drinking anyway?"

Axel knew there would be trouble if Max and Alec were to find out about the switch.

"Uh, guys, we ran out of the decent stuff a while ago. You've been bickering so long you just didn't notice. This is the cheapest shit they serve."

Cindy hid her face, trying to keep the others from noticing her broad smile. Axel was good, too good. Now if only they could get their friends to finish the contents…

"How 'bout a shot contest," he suggested, rolling his head on his shoulders to loosen the knots that had formed from sitting in one place for so long.

Alec's head whipped up. "What're we playin' for? Money?"

Max nodded. "Sounds good."

Cindy chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. "How 'bout a dare?" she said, pulling one of the bottles of Mole's brew close to her chest. "Loser has to do whatever I say, no questions asked."

Alec winked suggestively and smirked. "Any chance that would mean a little one-on-one action between the sheets?"

Cindy just smiled knowingly and cocked her head. "Y'never know, hot-boy."

"I'm in," Alec stated promptly.

Max snorted but agreed. "What's with the other one?" She pointed to the bottle Cindy was clutching.

"Ah, well, that's mine," came Axel's smooth reply. "Second round I get to set the rules."

Max shrugged. "Okay. You game, Alec?" she grinned at him impishly. He nodded.

Cindy and Axel exchanged a look. "Fine. Here's how we play it," Cindy rubbed her hands together and leaned forward. "Three shots in succession, then climb on that barstool, balance on one foot, rub your stomach and pat your head all at the same time" she added, pointing to the chair behind Alec. "Loser's the first to topple over or not get it right."

The two just shrugged. "If you say so." Alec leaned close to Max's ear. "Ladies first."

Axel put up a hand, told them to wait and walked off to the bar. He returned a minute later with 6 shot glasses. Pouring three shots each, he sat back to watch the show begin.

Max quickly downed her drinks and with a smug smile, climbed onto the barstool, bent her leg at the knee, rubbed her stomach, patted her head and beamed at Cindy. The table erupted with claps and hoots and she returned to her seat.

Smiling sweetly, she pushed the glasses toward Alec. "Your turn, hotshot."

Alec didn't reply. Mirroring Max's actions of moments before, he stood, mounted the stool, did his thing and returned to his seat.

Axel watched the scene unfold. The brew must have been strong because after about 4 rounds his friends started giggling and stumbling, so untypical of their kind. He shot Cindy a look and she mouthed silently, '_Mole's home-made brew._' He laughed and retrained his eyes on his friends.

Max was teetering. Her face was flushed from heat, laughter and alcohol, and she had begun to murmur the words of the song playing in the background.

_"…if love were human it would know me in a lost space come and show me,  
hold me and control me and then melt me slowly down, like chocolate…" _

She scrambled onto the stool and raised her leg yet again. Her balance was shaky but the laughter in Alec's eyes spurred her on. Anger fuelled her. She _would _win this. Repeating the motions she could make in her sleep, she successfully accomplished her goal and jumped off the stool, stumbling as she dropped.

Alec reached out to catch her around the waist, her hands pressed up against his chest. They were inches apart and both breathing a little funny. _It's just the alcohol playing with your head,_ she thought, pulling away from him abruptly.

He watched her pull back. His mind was slightly fuzzy from the drink. _What the hell is that stuff! Had I known 'bout it before…_ He sighed, and climbed atop the stool for another round. He too had trouble keeping his balance, but sucked in a deep breath and evened himself out. He decided to add a bit of flair as the dismounted, eager to outdo Max and prove he was in complete control.

He bent his knees and jumped, making scissor motions with his legs as he sailed through the air and landed gracefully on his feet. Only another transgenic would catch on to the fact that he had to swing a bit so as not to fall over.

Humming lightly, he sauntered over to his seat to watch Max down her next shots. His eyes flitted to her lips as she raised her drink, licking the droplet making its way down the side of the glass, and he gasped. _I'd love to do just that, Maxie… _

_"Come here, zoom in, catch the smile  
there's no doubt it's for you and I'm addicted tonight" _

Max stared at him, leaping down from the stool after a display of antics and falling into his lap. They stared at each other for a moment before Alec shoved her off of him. She was affecting him and it wouldn't do for her to notice. Not before he had a chance to win this.

His gait was unsteady as he made his way to the stool. Placing one foot on the seat, he reached to pull himself up. _This is getting bor- _

BAM!

The others broke into fits of giggles as they took in the sight of Alec toppling to the floor and falling on his ass.

"I WIN!" Max gloated, as she crowed her delight. Cindy poked her in the side, throwing her friend into another fit of giggles and Axel gave her a gentle push. Max, who'd been balancing on the balls of her feet, crouched on her chair, arms waving as she kept shouting 'I won, I won', lost her balance and fell of her chair, landing with her face in Alec's crotch.

Stunned, the two transgenics scrambled to break apart but they were tangled. The zipper of Max's vest was caught on Alec's belt.

Her muffled voice came out shaking and angry. "A little help here!" Alec had a hard time controlling himself, the sensations from the vibration of her mouth on that particular part of his frisky anatomy were torturous. She surely knew he was turned on by now.

Axel knelt beside his friends and eased the zipper from the belt. His smile grew as he took in Alec's obvious physical reaction to Max's position and bit back a laugh. "All done," he said, pulling Max gently from Alec so as not to hurt him. Max glared at Alec and sat down heavily in her chair.

Alec sighed, pulled himself up and collapsed into his seat, thoroughly embarrassed. At that moment he wished he were Sketchy, drooling and snoring in a bowl of pretzels, probably dreaming of some naked woman in his bed. _Don't go there, Alec! You're trying to ease off the hard-on, not make it worse!_

"Cin, whatcha got in store for me?" he asked. He was a bit worried about what she might suggest, not that he would ever let on.

Cindy got up and walked around the table. Putting her lips close to his ear she whispered in an almost inhumanly quiet tone.

Alec's eyes opened wide and shot to hers. Jaw hanging open, he stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head. "No way! Nuh uh. Not happening."

Cindy smirked, as did Axel, and Max looked at them curiously. _What could my girl have suggested to make him squirm like that?_

"Sorry, pretty-boy, but you made the deal. Now ya gotta go through with it. Original Cindy aint gonna take no for an answer, and that's that."

Alec gave her his most pouty, puppy-dog look. "But Cindy," he whined. She just smiled and slapped him upside the head. "You gonna do that, or I'll be puttin' the smackdown on your ass."

"One condition," he finally agreed. Cindy raised an eyebrow in question. "I do it _after_ round two."

Axel and Cindy exchanged another look and laughed. "Aiight, boo. You do that."

Axel emptied the last of the first bottle into a shot glass and reached for the second one. Refilling the other glasses he handed them to his friends.

"My rules are gonna be this: Again, three consecutive shots, then you gotta find someone in the crowd to pickpocket without getting caught. And finally, one bull's-eye on the dartboard over there," he indicated to the board just over Alec's left shoulder. "Loser misses a target or gets caught stealin'."

Max sighed contentedly. "These rules I like." Turning to Alec, she shot a look at his lap looking for telltale signs of the hard-on he'd been sporting not long before. Seeing the slight bulge, she smirked. "Ladies first, again?"

He growled. "Whatever."

Max downed her drinks in the blink of an eye, rose from her seat and looked around the room. There were plenty of people to choose from; short, tall, fat, thin, ugly, hunky…she finally settled on a chunky, balding man at the bar. Gliding as gracefully as she could given the circumstances, Max made her way over to the bar and sat down beside the man.

Offering her hand to the man, she introduced herself. "I'm Max and I'm thirsty."

The man stared in fascination at the beautiful girl who was talking to him. "I'm George and I'm buying."

Waving to the bartender he ordered himself another beer. "And whatever the lady wants, it's on me."

Mike smiled at Max. "Hey Max, how ya doin'?"

"I'm good, Mike. Real good. Got me a bet goin' on with the posse."

Mike laughed. "I can see that, I've never seen you or Alec drunk before."

Max giggled. "I'm not drunk!" she exclaimed, knocking over the glass of bourbon Mike had poured for her. "Ooopsh."

"Right," he replied, refilling her glass. "This one's on _me_."

Max listened half-heartedly to George as he tried to engage her in conversation. Remembering why she was there in the first place, she ran her hand up George's arm lightly, shivering inwardly in disgust. He wrapped an arm around her and she gasped. _Ugh. Okay, hand, reach down to pocket. That's it, there ya go, that's right, a little deeper…Got it!_

Max pulled back quickly and sent George and apologetic smile. "Sorry! I just saw a couple of my friends come in. It was nice meeting you," she said sweetly and turned from the bar.

Returning to the table, Alec grabbed her arm. "Didn't they ever teach you to be stealthy? You had to paw the guy? Besides, won't he know it was you when he notices his wallet's missing!"

Axel dipped his head. "I have to agree with Alec on this one. That was disgusting, and stupid."

Cindy reared her head back and laughed. "Y'all don't know my girl! You can bet your ass Max put it right back where it was, and still made off with the scrilla!"

"I'm a pro. Been doing this for years. I think I've got it down, thanks. And yeah, I scored." Flipping the cash onto the table, Max turned to the dartboard. Picking up a dart, she took aim and landed it dead center.

"Satisfied now?" she breathed into Axel's ear, before sitting back down at the table. "Looks like hotshot's up next."

Alec had been impatient. Watching Max at the bar, her hands all over the greasy goon, his arm around her, he'd felt sick. And he'd had a bit more to drink. _Okay, so half the bottle. Damn this stuff is harsh. _He felt a bit light-headed, but knew he had to win. No way would he lose to Max twice. _Especially now, _he added silently. _The stakes are damn high. _He could only hope Axel's punishment of Max would be worth it.

Alec stood up. He quickly tossed down his shots and looked around. He wasn't going to waste time cozying up to anyone. Crossing the room, he 'bumped' into a dancing couple, sending them crashing to the floor. Helping the lady up, he then held a hand out to the guy, dipping his hand into his pocket, extracting the man's wallet and pocketing it. All this was done without calling attention to his theft.

He tripped back to the table, whistling a jaunty tune and dropped the wallet in front of Axel, who was still counting Max's take. _She scored big,_ he mused. _We'll have to buy some more of this shit._ Taking a dart in hand, he tossed it over his shoulder, making sure Max was aware of his throw. It landed on target too, an impressive stunt for one in such a state of alcohol induced haze.

"Maxie, you're up."

Max stood up, terribly unsteady. She too had had a bit more to drink. She was wobbling and had to grab at Axel to steady herself. _ Get it together, soldier! You can do this!_

She poured three more shots, tossed them back and gulped loudly. She glared at her friends who tittered at her actions. She stalked off in search of her next target.

She noticed him about ten feet in. Blondish hair, grey pullover, jeans. Jeans that were bulging at the back pocket. Jeans that were calling to her hand. She approached quietly and dipped in for the takings. But she stilled suddenly when a hand clamped down on her arm.

"Max? What are you doing?" Her eyes shot up in utter shock as she took in Logan's questioning look.

"Oh my god, I thought you were someone else," she covered quickly. _Shit, shit, shit!_ "Didn't mean to bother you."

"Sit with us," he offered, nodding to Asha who was at his side. "If I'd known you were going to be here, I would have offered earlier."

Max cringed. Logan and Asha were sitting way too close to each other. Too close for people who were 'just friends'. She eyed the blonde girl coldly and declined the offer. "No thanks, I'm with friends." She accentuated the last word slightly, and was pleased when Logan shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. _Damn you, Logan. What game are you playing? _"Have fun."

She cautiously made her way back to the table, content in the knowledge that her objective had been achieved. Alec smiled smugly at her and Cindy and Axel just stared.

"Well, well, Maxie. Looks like I won."

Alec's deep voice penetrated her brain and she smiled sweetly at him. "Not yet, pretty-boy. I got _this."_ With that, she dropped Logan's fat billfold into Alec's hands. "He had it coming, so I figured - what the hell."

Cindy burst out laughing and Axel joined in after Alec's eyes grew wide in appreciation of her nimble finger-tricks. "I'm impressed, Maxie. Really. Now for the final stage, so I can take my turn?"

Max dismissed him with a roll of the eyes and picked up a dart. Feeling confident, she closed her eyes and sent the dart flying towards the board. Unfortunately for her, she shot wide.

A loud grunt of pain sounded above the noise in the bar. More like a roar of pain. A large biker, heavily muscled and tattooedand sporting an extremely pissed off look, turned to the perpetrator. "You!" he shouted at Max. "I saw that! You darted my ass, bitch!"

Alec looked from Biker Bob to Max and then at Axel before tossing some money on the table. "Look, buy a pitcher – it's on us. It was an accident, man. Okay?"

The man stepped up to the table and stared at Max. "You gonna apologize?"

_Shit Maxie, no! _

Max got in his face. "My friend here just offered to pay for your drinks. I think that's more than you deserve."

The biker stared down at the small woman and laughed roughly. "I want an apology, though I'm willing to settle for a piece of ass as fine as you."

"I'll give ya a piece of me," she cooed, deceptively seductive and teasing. Inching closer, she stood almost flush against his large frame. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just when he started to lean into her, she rammed her knee into his groin, simultaneously bringing his head hard against her forehead in a brutal head butt, sending him to his knees in pain.

Turning to her friends, she shrugged. "Guess it's time to find a new stomping ground."

They exited Crash, Cindy supporting Max's wobbling form while Axel stuck close to Alec, knowing his friend wasn't completely in control either. It was fun seeing them like this. They were like playful kittens; at times rushing ahead, at times holding back. Cindy looked a bit worse for wear but she seemed to be keeping miraculous control for a drunk Ordinary.

"Let's go to Flookies!" Alec shouted suddenly, quickly covering his mouth when he noticed people staring.

Flookies was another bar not far from Crash. It wasn't their usual hangout, but the music was good and the beer was decent. They all agreed and trekked down the street. As they rounded the corner near the bar, Alec stopped. The others turned to look back at him.

"Alec, buddy, what is it?" Axel asked.

"I'm curious. What's Maxie's punishment?"

Max glanced at Axel. She was curious as well. He pulled her aside and whispered in her ear.

She sputtered indignantly. "Hell no!"

Axel smiled condescendingly. "Sorry, sweetheart. You agreed, you pay the price."

Max stormed off, Cindy following behind her. Axel shook his head as Alec sprinted after Max.

"Come on, Maxie. Tell me!"

"Like _you_ told _me_? Uh uh."  
_No way in hell will I tell you, asshole. _

"Please, Max! C'mon! I'll tell you if you tell me!"  
_Like hell I will. _

"Forget it. Let's go." Alec slumped his shoulders and scowled. He hated being out of the loop.

They entered Flookies and found a table at the back. After a round of drinks and a few more pitchers, Axel took Max's hand and pushed her toward the dance floor. She was definitely ready. He'd never seen an X5 truly drunk before, but Max had to be – she could barely even stand.

"Okay, Max. You're on. Work your magic."

Max glared at Axel intently. _If looks could kill…, _Axel thought with a shiver. He hoped things would work out like he and Cindy had planned. From the corner of his eye he saw Cindy prodding Alec towards the center of the room.

Max stood where Axel left her. She wanted to kill him. No. She wanted to scream, then she wanted to rip his throat out and wear it as jewelry. How could he do this to her? '_My rules, Max. The first guy to come on to you, you gotta go with it. Kiss him, hug him, dance with him; the works.'_ She was seething. _I'm gonna kill you, Axel! _

Alec was not looking forward to holding up his end of the deal. Ok, so not entirely true. He _wanted_ to do it, but he knew he was in for an ass-kicking, or dismemberment or worse. He took a deep breath. _Cindy, you're gonna get me killed,_ he thought resignedly. '_This is it, Alec. You gotta kiss Max. No quick peck, no cheek. Full out, passionate, tongue-dancing. Make it real, boy, 'cos Original Cindy be watching.'_

Alec groaned inwardly and approached Max from behind. Before he could make his move, a tall, dark haired guy put a hand on her shoulder.

He watched as she turned to face him, her hand pulled back in a tight fist. _Shit, Max, not again!_ Racing forward, he stepped between the two, growling at the other man to back off. "She already has a date."

Grabbing her wrist, Alec spun Max to face him. "Maxie, you can't go hitting all the boys. You need to learn to play nice."

She gaped at him. _Oh god, no._

Alec stared into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. She shivered lightly.

Alec was unprepared for _that._ Her eyes had changed; they seemed darker somehow. _Fuck it. It's now or never._

"Max?" he breathed her name, the sound like a caress. Max breathed deeply, inhaling the musky, male scent that was pure Alec. His scent was surprisingly comforting she noticed, suddenly craving closer contact. _Max! What are you doing? This is _Alec_ for crying out loud! _

Once more cursing Cindy in his head, Alec leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. His first thought was how velvety soft they were, how right it felt. Then, remembering the rules of the game, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, gently probing at the corner of her mouth. Max sighed, mouth opening slightly. Alec took his shot. He delved into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth, gliding his tongue gently over hers. She tasted of alcohol, and yet, cherries. It was intoxicating.

Alec's breath caught when her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. _Is she…responding!_ It didn't make any sense to him. But he couldn't stop kissing her. No matter what Max said, he knew better. They _were _made for each other. He _would _have her.

Max's fingers were dancing over his barcode, just beneath the hair that curled over his neck. His skin was on fire and he swore to possess her. Nothing had ever felt as right as having her pressed up against him, pliant and willing.

_Max, you went with it. You can stop now;_ the voice rang in her head. But the feelings and emotions rising within her with every touch of his lips and tongue, his fingers gliding over her skin, made her want to strangle the voice. _Feels so right. Don't stop._

Alec reluctantly disentangled himself from Max. She whimpered in displeasure at the loss of contact but renewed her contented mewling as he bent his head to nuzzle her neck.

Her wicked hands were touching him everywhere at once and all his senses were alive. She smelt sweet and her warm skin was tantalizingly soft. Her hair was like silk beneath his fingers. He trailed hot kisses down her neck to her shoulder and nipped lightly, causing her to arch into his chest and eliciting a groan from deep within him.

Breathing heavily, the two transgenics pulled back and faced each other in shock. Alec looked away, knowing her rejection would be too much to bear. She would yell at him, punch him. It _was_ his fault. He instigated the kiss. He was the one to blame this time. _Then why did she react? What was she playing at?_

Max wanted to hate him. He _had_ started it, kissing her. And she'd kept up her end of the bargain with Axel by going with the flow. She felt anger flare up. Rightful anger. Anger that she had to squelch as she remembered muting the voice in her head, the one that told her to stop. She bit her lip, remembering the other voice, the wanton one, urging her on.

It was no use, she wanted him.

When the expected blow never came, Alec turned to look at Max again. He knew his own eyes reflected what he saw in hers. Wonder, passion, desire and uncertainty. He ran his fingers lightly down her arms; to her sides and let them rest for a moment at her waist before taking her lips again in a searing kiss. He couldn't get enough of her.

Max was lost in the sensation of his warm, full lips on her own. She was drowning. Her hands found their way up under his shirt as he bit gently on the hollow of her throat. They both moaned, pressing harder against each other.

Axel and Cindy jumped from their seats and rushed to the heated couple.

"Guys, somehow I don't think you _really_ want to put on a floorshow for the bystanders at Flookies," Axel laughed lightly, pulling Alec back and clapping him on the back.

Alec stared at Max for what seemed an eternity, both faces reflecting disbelief. Alec shook himself and turned away quickly so she wouldn't catch the blush creeping up his neck.

Max's eyes were glazed as she wandered off the dance floor and past her friends, still shell-shocked at all that had transpired. She stopped when she saw Alec's dejected figure leaning against the wall, hands in pockets and eyes downcast.

Sidling up to him, she put a hand on his arm and the other cupped his cheek. Standing on tiptoe, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"This is far from over, pretty-boy."

And with that, she tossed her hair and ran off, laughter trilling behind her, leaving Alec open-mouthed and lightheaded.

_Damn straight, Maxie, _he thought, a slow smile gently curving his lips._ This is an interesting development... _

FIN


End file.
